Rosa Blanca
by xiyozaqui
Summary: One-shot: Todos a su alrededor festejaban, saltaban, gritaban y otros muchos, corrían hacia los dos héroes. Ella soltó una ligera sonrisa. -Lo lograron…Neji- dijo para sí antes de dejar derramar algunas cuantas lágrimas...


**One-Shot NejiTen: Rosa Blanca**

Todo había acabado por fin. Naruto y Sasuke se habían encargado de terminar con el temible de Madara y por fin, luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, el cielo volvió a despejarse.

-Por fin…- La castaña calló de rodillas en la fría tierra, miraba perdidamente el horizonte, como si aún no callera en cuenta de lo sucedido. Todos a su alrededor festejaban, saltaban, gritaban y otros muchos, corrían hacia los dos héroes. Ella soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo lograron…Neji- dijo para sí antes de dejar derramar algunas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡Ten Ten! ¡Ahí estás!- una voz la volvió a la realidad, era su compañero de toda la vida.

-Lee…-murmuró, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa e intentaba ponerse en pie.

-¿Gai-sensei?- preguntó intentando soltar la voz normal, no quería quebrarse, no podía ocasionar tristeza ante aquella alegría: El mundo ninja estaba a salvo.

-Está recuperándose, lo han llevado con los ninjas médicos…- el joven de cabello en forma de hongo ser quedó callado unos segundos.

-Tenten…- llamó, la joven lo miró curiosa. –Tenemos que ir por…- no pudo terminar la frase, a él también le dolía. La joven bajó la mirada

-Lo sé…- respondió en susurro.

Anduvieron unos minutos con pasos cortos y pesados hasta que llegaron a un claro, en donde se observaban diversos cuerpos tendidos y otros cargándolos. Héroes, todos ellos eran héroes que habían dado su vida por la paz. Pero lo que a ella le importaba, era lo que había en medio de todo. Como si un campo protegiera su alrededor, se encontraba tendido en el suelo, aun atravesado, inconsciente y sin nadie a su alrededor.

La castaña se llevó la mano al rostro y corrió, corrió pasando entre los cadáveres hasta llegar donde él. Se agachó, acarició su rostro apartando aquellos mechones marrones. Tenía la piel más pálida pero aún manchada de sangre.

-Neji…- pronunció y ya no pudo más. Alzó su cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Lo había soportado todo el tiempo, pero ya no podía más. Rompió en llanto, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Neji… Neji…- decía entre sollozos. -¿Por qué?-

Todo este tiempo, aquel muchacho de apariencia fría y soberbia, que aprendió lo que era el verdadero valor de las personas, quién aprendió a querer y se mostró como otro, que intentó corregir errores y luchó por lo que creía, poniendo sus esperanzas en los demás… Aquel que había conquistado su corazón desde aquel momento en que vio el cambió que había hecho. Era él, su compañero desde siempre, su mejor amigo, Neji, su Neji.

-Tenten…- murmuró nuevamente Lee, haciendo que la castaña alzara la mirada. Dejo suavemente el cuerpo del Hyuuga en el piso, intentó controlarse, pero no pudo. Se hecho a los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué, Lee?- decía mientras las lágrimas incontrolables salían y bordeaban sus delicadas mejillas.

-Yo…yo lo amaba, quería decírselo en cuanto todo acabara… ¿Por qué?- hizo una pausa –Me había imaginado una vida… había soñado con seguir a su lado, los tres juntos, haciendo misiones con Gai-sensei, había soñado con entrenar juntos y pasar muchas aventuras… ¿Por qué? Sé que lo hizo con motivo, sé que él no hubiera…no- ya no podía hablar, los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, Lee la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Él no hubiera querido que estemos tristes- dijo controlando aquel sentimiento, después de todo, él que se hallaba en el suelo, era su mejor amigo y su eterno rival.

-•-•-•

El cielo pareció apoyar el luto de los de la aldea. Por fin habían regresado todos a encontrarse con amigos y familiares, trayendo consigo a los cientos de ninjas que habían perecido durante la batalla. El cielo gris, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

Toda la aldea se encontraba en la plaza principal, frente a un enorme velo negro que cubría el nuevo monumento con todos los nombres de los caídos en batalla y sobre el cual se hallaban las fotografías de los mismos. Todos estaban de negro. Tsunade empezó a hablar, decía lo mucho que habían contribuido y aportado cada uno de esos "héroes".

Tenten, al igual que todos se hallaba vestida de negro, con una rosa blanca en la mano, a su lado Rock Lee de igual modo, la sostenía del hombro, apoyando en su dolor.

Llegó el momento de acercarse a dejar las rosas, todos lloraban, pero solo ella sentía aquel vacío y aquella tristeza devastadora.

Finalizó el homenaje y todos se fueron dispersando, ella logró separarse de Lee y empezó a caminar por su propia cuenta. Estaba agradecida con Rock Lee por apoyarla, pero quería estar sola. Caminó perdida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada muerta y pensando si su sonrisa volvería.

No tuvo rumbo fijo, hasta que se percató que se encontraba a las entradas del cementerio, respiró hondo y entró. Buscó con cuidado y halló lo que buscaba. Una lápida color plomizo con letras negras que rezaba: "Neji Hyuuga". Volvió a sentir una opresión en el pecho, las lágrimas le ganaron y cayó llorando. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero quería gastar hasta la última lágrima que le quedaba. Le dolía la cabeza y se separó un poco de la lápida. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y manchado con los surcos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Sintió una mano en el hombro. Respiró hondo, se imaginó que era Lee nuevamente.

-Déjame tranquila, quiero estar sola- dijo con voz congestionada terminando de sollozar, pero la mano no se movía, se volteó y sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par.

-Neji…- murmuró. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba la imagen perfecta del muchacho castaño quien le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No…tú…-negaba la cabeza, pero este solo sonreía.

-¿Cómo es posible…? – empezó a hablar, pero el joven solo estaba allí, mirándola. La joven se percató de lo que sucedía. Él no iba a hablar, porque quizá solo era producto de su imaginación, pero igual tenía que probar.

-Neji yo- empezó, el joven cambió su semblante a uno más serio – Yo tengo que decirte algo y quiero que me escuches ¿de acuerdo?- miró al joven, este seguía sin inmutarse. La joven apretó fuerte sus puños. –Neji. Desde hace mucho tiempo me pasaban cosas contigo. Me encantaba estar contigo, entrenar y pasar todas esas locas aventuras juntos. Siento que eres una de las personas que más me conocía y con las que podía ser yo misma. Cuando empezaste a cambiar, me fui dando cuenta de tus sentimientos y me pude percatar de los míos también. Me gustaba que te preocupes por mí, que siempre pongas adelante a tus amigos, colegas y lo que creías correcto, adoraba la manera que fuiste dejando de lado tu actitud soberbia y fuiste siento tú mismo, aprendiendo de errores y que nunca te dabas por vencido. Adoraba verte cada que volvías de una misión, me encantaba poder…- las lágrimas cortaron su discurso…- Neji, cuando te vi, allí, tendido en el suelo…una parte de mi vida se fue contigo. Una parte de mi corazón murió con tu último suspiro… Porque yo, Te amo ¿sabes? Y creo que siempre lo supe. Quería decírtelo cuando todo haya acabado y es por eso…que… ¡Lo estoy haciendo ahora!- alzó la vista, tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas de igual forma, el joven estaba allí, quieto…-Di algo…-susurró –Por favor… Solo…di algo- bajo la mirada, arrepintiéndose y pensando ¿qué demonios había hecho? Estaba delirando con el amor de su vida, él no estaba allí ¿por qué entonces le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué se lo tomaba enserio si todo era un delirio más?

De pronto, sintió un frio en su mano, dirigió su vista y vio como el muchacho la cogía del brazo y la halaba contra sí, para abrazarla. Este sonreía. La presionó contra su pecho, ella estaba sonrojada y permanecieron así un buen rato, en completo silencio.

–Te molesta… ¿si lo tomo como un: "yo también"? - preguntó tímida, mientras el abrazo se hacía más fuerte, el muchacho la apartó un poco sin soltarla, acarició con una de sus manos la mejilla de la castaña y sonrió. La miro tiernamente, por un momento, la escena del beso pasó por la cabeza de la chica, pero este se cambió y solo recibió un beso en la frente, un beso que se asemejó más a un suave viento que la acarició. Volvió a sumergirse en el abrazo del joven y cerró sus ojos, para dejarse llevar con el mismo perfume que aún recordaba.

-Tenten- una voz la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, la joven se volvió para ver a Hinata delante de ella. –"Fue un sueño"- pensó para sí, al parecer se había quedado dormida llorando ante la tumba de Neji; pronto se incorporó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la peli azul, traía en su mano un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Sí, lo estoy- Tenten se puso de pie con dificultad, dedicándole nuevamente la mirada a la tumba.

-Linda rosa ¿la trajiste tú?- preguntó Hinata, la castaña la miró extrañada hasta que la joven le señaló su mano derecha, en donde tenía una rosa blanca. Esa había sido la misma mano que en sus sueños, Neji le había tomado para poder jalarla y abrazarla.

-No es mía…- susurró más para sí que como respuesta.

-Bueno, es extraño, porque cuando vine hace unas horas no había nada, por ello fui a comprar estas rosas- explicó la joven. -¿Sabías que las flores favoritas de Neji, eran las rosas blancas?- preguntó con aire risueño. Tenten le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa. –"Quizá no haya sido solo un sueño"- pensó. En el rostro de la castaña se dibujó una sonrisa y abrazó con fuerza aquella rosa que tenía en la mano. Una brisa fresca y suave volvió a pasar.

-Dicen que las brisas, son caricias de los que ya no están con nosotros en persona- dijo haciendo una pausa y volviéndose a su amiga -Tenten, yo sé que le tenías un gran afecto a Neji-niisan – Tenten le dirigió una mirada – Y también sé, que él compartía el mismo sentimiento- finalizó con una ligera sonrisa. La joven se agachó, dejó las rosas, se despidió y se levantó. Tenten se había quedado muda.

-Por eso…tienes que sonreír, ya que a Neji-niisan no le hubiera gustado ver a una persona tan importante él así de triste- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse con una amplia sonrisa.

Allí se quedó la castaña, perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando la lápida en donde yacía el cuerpo de su amado. Respiró hondo, y dibujó la más amplia y honesta sonrisa que pudo dedicar.

-Estaré feliz, por ti- y sin más se marchó, abrazando la rosa blanca y pensando en aquel castaño de ojos plomizos que sería dueño de su corazón, siempre.


End file.
